The present invention relates to (3-trifluoromethyl)-benzoyl cyanide and to its production ##STR1##
(3-trifluoromethyl)-benzoyl cyanide is useful as a chemical intermediate in the production of methyl and ethyl esters of (3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-acetic acid. ##STR2## wherein R=CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5
Methyl and ethyl esters of (3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-acetic acid, in turn, are intermediates useful to produce 3-phenyl-4-piperidinones, such as 1-methyl-3-phenyl-5-[3-trifluoromethyl]-4(1H)-pyridinone and 2-methyl-4-trifluoroolyl isoxazolinone. ##STR3##
3-phenyl-4-piperidinones are useful herbicides, especially for the preemergent control of foxtail and bindweed. Examples of such piperidinones and their herbicidal properties are described in detail in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,537,753 (Mar. 11, 1978) and in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,628,992 (Jan. 20, 1977).